The invention relates to decision process, and in particular to TRIZ decision process of a clustering method.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of the art, which may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read given said understanding, and not as admissions of prior art.
In creating a design, designers are often confronted with contradictory problems due to different realistic conditions, or are indulged in deep thought, resulting in research and development (R & D) delays and inefficient use of time. In order to facilitate the creative process, abstract-idea-based design concepts and engineering problem-solving techniques have become objective trends for designers. The intelligent system implemented by this practice shall help improve the design process.
Conventionally, when using a TRIZ matrix, manpower is required for determining improving features and no-worsening features in advance, thereby finding several inventive principles, and accordingly determining better inventive principles. It is difficult for a less-experienced user to determine no-worsening features and priority among inventive principles.